Computing systems are moving toward an architecture known as cloud computing. In cloud computing, servers that are remotely located provide resources in response to requests from clients or other servers. Resources may include data storage, processor usage, communications subsystems, queuing services, or various other computing services. Generally, in cloud computing, the physical location of servers is isolated from requesters.
Numerous protocols may be used when communicating across a network. A client device may communicate with multiple services, and may employ multiple communication protocols, each protocol corresponding to a service with which the client communicates. Conversely, a service may employ multiple protocols in order to accommodate clients communicating with different protocols. In some environments, changing services may involve changing a protocol that a client employs.